Simplify the expression. $(2y-5)(2y+8)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2y-5}$ onto the ${2y}$ and ${8}$ $ = {2y}({2y-5}) + {8}({2y-5})$ Then distribute the ${2y}.$ $ = ({2y} \times {2y}) + ({2y} \times {-5}) + {8}({2y-5})$ $ = 4y^{2} - 10y + {8}({2y-5})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 4y^{2} - 10y + ({8} \times {2y}) + ({8} \times {-5})$ $ = 4y^{2} - 10y + 16y - 40$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4y^{2} + 6y - 40$